plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Fire Peashooter (PvZH)
:For other uses, see Fire Pea (disambiguation). 225px |strength = 3 |health = 2 |cost = 2 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Mega-Grow |tribe = Pea Plant |trait = None |ability = None |flavor text = "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?"}} Fire Peashooter is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 2 to play and has 3 /2 . It does not have any traits or abilities. Origins It is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies 2 with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Mega-Grow *'Tribe:' Pea Plant *'Traits:' None *'Abilities:' None *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description "Is it getting hot in here or is it just me?" Update history Update 1.14.13 *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Common → Premium - Uncommon Strategies With Fire Peashooter is a fairly basic plant as far as 2-sun fighters go, due to its relatively average stats and lack of innate ability. However, Fire Peashooter's value lies in its tribe synergy. Being a pea plant, Fire Peashooter can benefit from , as it can gain both offensive and defensive benefits by standing behind the plant in question. It can also benefit from The Podfather, as it gets +2 /+2 when the latter is already on the field. Using both could be even better, as while you need both Torchwood and the Podfather to survive until turn 4, Fire Peashooter is able to do a whopping 7 damage per attack, possibly to the hero. If it gets to that point, you can then use Espresso Fiesta to finish off the zombie hero unless they block an attack. Otherwise, Fire Peashooter should be treated as Zapricot with less strength, as opposed to more durable plants such as Pismashio. It is also a turn 2 counter to Arm Wrestler. Against As Fire Peashooter has a relatively low amount of health, anything that could do at least 2 damage should be able to take it down with little cost. A Fire Peashooter + Torchwood combo, however, is a different story, and you should consider using Strikethrough zombies like Hot Dog Imp, instant-kill tricks like B-flat, Rocket Science, or Locust Swarm, damaging tricks such as Bungee Plumber or The Chickening, or cards with plant-moving abilities such as Sumo Wrestler or Terrify to deal with it. Beam Me Up is also a good counter to this plant if unaccompanied by Torchwood, since both cancel each other out. Gallery UncommonFirePea.png|Fire Peashooter's statistics Fire_Peashooter card.png|Fire Peashooter's card FirePeashooterGrayedOutUncommonCard.png|Fire Peashooter's grayed out card FirePeashooterCardImage.png|Fire Peashooter's card image HD Fire Pea (PvZH).png|HD Fire Peashooter SpriteAtlasTexture-0ccf35bd21c6ab94298e148ee542e481-512x512-fmt34|Fire Peashooter's textures Flames.png|Fire Peashooter attacking FireDed.png|Fire Peashooter destroyed Shrunken Fire Peashooter crop.jpeg|Fire Peashooter shrunken by Shrink Ray FirePeaStrikethrough.png|Fire Peashooter with the Strikethrough trait FirePeashooterfrozen.png|Fire Peashooter frozen Double Strike Fire Pea.jpg|Fire Peashooter with the Double Strike trait UntrickableFirePeashooter.jpg|Fire Peashooter with the Untrickable trait Old Fireshooterinfo.png|Fire Peashooter's statistics Fireshooterpacket.png|Fire Peashooter's card Choice between Super Phat Beets and Fire Peashooter.jpeg|The player having the choice between Fire Peashooter and Super-Phat Beets as a prize after completing a level IMG 0449.png|The player having the choice between two Fire Peashooters as a prize after completing a level Trivia *Unlike in Plants vs. Zombies 2, Torchwood can increase its strength. Category:Pea cards Category:Peashooting plants Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes plants Category:Fire plants